Asylum
by AuthorGenesis
Summary: Chrysalis requests asylum of the Equestrian triarchy and the Council of Princesses is called to discuss whether or not the Changeling Queen's request should be granted or not.


Twilight had been languidly reading [u]The Aggregated Agricultural Omnibus Volume 1[/u] when the familiar belching sound coming from Spike announced the arrival of a scroll from Princess Celestia. Spike used his claw to sever the ribbon sealing the scroll, and cleared his throat, before unrolling the scroll to the heading of the scroll.

"Twilight,

I require your presence in Canterlot as soon as possible. Code Khar-aw-daw!"

Twilight froze, the book in between her forelegs falling to the floor as Twilight scrambled to the storage space beneath the stairs, as she levitated her Code Khar-aw-daw saddlebags in the event that an event of such titantic proportions should ever occur.

"Twilight!?" Spike called frantically, upon seeing his mother's frenetic state.

"No time! Go to Fluttershy, have her look over you. Can't talk, gotta go!" Twilight hollered, galloping towards the train station.

Spike slowed down, his stomach twisting as he watched the rapidly vanishing figure of his mother. "Oh no." The dragon called out in a low voice. He turned himself about, running as fast as his little feet could carry him. If this Code Khar-aw-daw could put Twilight in such a state, it couldn't bode well. Twilight's friends would want to know what's going on.

* * * {Asylum} * * *

Twilight rummaged into her saddlebags, removing an official letter authorizing her to commandeer any ponies, services, or buildings required to ensure that the problem which caused the Khar-aw-daw code to be activated was addressed as soon as possible. Noncompliance or rebellion to perform whatever the bearer of the letter requested or required would be seen as treason against the Crowns, and the ponies who were found guilty of treason would be punished accordingly.

"By the authority given to me by the Crown Royal, I hereby requisition the Friendship Express to deliver me to the capital city of Canterlot as swiftly as it is safe to do so." Twilight informed, her horn alit in it's raspberry pink color, as she unfurled the document authorizing her to do the thing she was ordering the Trans-Equestrian Railway Company to do.

"R-right! Just take that document of authorization to the train conductor and tell him what you told me. Once you're on board, the train will depart." The deep crimson coated mare with the brilliant raspberry mane informed, peering over her small silver rectangular shaped spectacles. She had vivid cerise irises, and crows feet at the outer corner of each of her eyes. Her mouth also had several wrinkles, and her jowl sagged slightly, indicating that she was probably about the middle age age bracket.

Twilight nodded, before scurrying to the familiar stallion who worked on the Friendship Express. "All Aboard! Celestia has summoned me to Canterlot using a Code Khar-aw-daw!" She once again used her magic unfurling the official documentation, letting the light grey coated stallion with the dark grey mane read the authorization document, his eyes becoming wide. There had only been three times that Twilight had requisitioned the Friendship Express, but Code Khar-aw-daw hadn't been invoked for any of them. The conductors of the Friendship Express trusted Twilight to be responsible enough not to abuse her authority, so they usually were rather quick to listen when she had opined that requisitioning the Friendship Express for an express trip to Canterlot was called for.

"Sweet Beresheet!" The stallion breathed. He proceeded to unhook the cars after the first train car, before going to inform the train operator of the situation. Once he was satisfied that Twilight was as comfortable as she was going to get, he exited, and walked around the coal car, to the Friendship Express' engine. He spoke briefly, before picking up a coal shovel in his mouth, and after adding more coal to the already hot fires, sat down near the door to the train engine, as the Train slowly lurched out of the station, the shrill whistle announcing their departure from the station.

* * * {Asylum} * * *

Twilight flew from the station, as the aerial pegasi Royal Guards spotted Princess Twilight, and flew in formation, their heads turning as they scanned for possible threats aerial or otherwise. The unicorn guards at the massive front doors saw the airborne guards and waited for the airborne party to land.

Each guard was subjected to a magical scan, as was Princess Twilight herself. It had become a common safety practice to guard against any changeling infiltration in the wake of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor's wedding.

"Alright, Princess Twilight. You may proceed towards the Treaty Rotunda." One of the magically disguised unicorn guards, as five each of Earth, Pegasi and Unicorn guards formed a perimeter around her as they escorted her towards the Treaty Rotunda.

"Does anyone know why Code Khar-aw-daw was called?" Twilight inquired.

One of the Earth pony guards replied, "A detachment of guards apprehended Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings which were with her at the border of Equestria near Canturbury. Once enough guards were dispatched they were escorted to Canterlot, and promptly incarcerated to await the Princess' decisions regarding their plea for asylum."

"What!? Chrysalis is here!?" Twilight exclaimed, stopping momentarily, the entire guard detachment stopping abruptly, as they waited for their newest princess to resume her journey.

"Do not worry, Princess Twilight. Chrysalis is incarcerated and she and her changelings have agreed to wear magical inhibiting rings when they're not feeding, at least until a decision regarding their request for asylum has been reached." One of the unicorn guards replied.

They had resumed walking, and it wasn't too long, before they had reached the Treaty Rotunda. About 20 guards patrolled the perimeter of the rotunda, as two unicorn guards scanned the entire group once again, before using their kinesis spell to open the door for Twilight, though only Twilight entered the room, the doors closing behind her with a click.

* * * {Asylum} * * *

"Ah! Twilight, it's so good to see you, my faithful student!" Princess Celestia greeted, affectionately nuzzling Twilight.

"It's good to see you too, Princess Celestia," Twilight responded as she nuzzled her mentor.

"Twilight, you don't have to add my title, when it's not in an official setting. Aren't we friends?" Celestia looked down at the newest co-ruler of Equestria, her mouth pulling slightly, as her cheeks framed Celestia's mouth.

"Force of habit, sorry." Twilight informed, her ears lying flat against her head, fearing she had offended her friend and long-time mentor.

"Thou have nary a greeting for us, young Twilight? We perceive how it is." Princess Luna turned about, pretending to sulk, though her mouth stretched slightly, betraying her good humor.

"Sorry, sorry! I meant no offense, Luna," Twilight hastily replied, her eyes wide and her mane slightly frizzy, as she started to panic.

"Be thou at ease, young Twilight. We wast jesting in good humor." Luna turned about, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Cadance!" Twilight squealed gleefully, as she cantered over to her sister-in-law.

"Twilight! Ohh, it's so good to see you," Cadance greeted as she hugged Twilight.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Both ponies cried out, as they crouched down, as though in a pouncing stance, before sitting up and clapping their forehooves together, before turning their backs to each other, and raising their rumps to each other and wriggling their rumps back and forth at each other.

The two sister-in-laws giggled upon completing their fun greeting ritual.

"Oh, Twilight. We absolutely must hang out once we've decided what is to be done with Chrysalis and her Changelings." Cadance mouth tightened, as she smiled at her sister-in-law.

"I don't see Chrysalis. Why isn't she here?" Twilight inquired as she looked about the rotunda.

"Why did you think that she would be here, Twilight?" Princess Celestia asked, furrowing her brows and rubbing her right forehoof in the middle of her forehead.

"Because, we should have a Changeling that is familiar with Changeling behavior and society, if we're going to properly decide on whether or not to grant asylum to Chrysalis and her Changelings. You'd want to be present if a leader of another country was going to make important decisions involving you and your ponies. I know I would. Shouldn't we extend the olive branch, and not the hemlock?" Twilight reasoned.

"Twilight's rhetoric does proffer exceeding reasonable conjecture, mine sister." Luna added, agreeing with Twilight's rhetoric.

Celestia nodded and opened the door outside, and soft murmurings could be heard, before the clopping sounds of several retreating hooves indicated that the guards had gone to fulfill whatever their ruler had commanded them to do.

* * * {Asylum} * * *

"Now, we're going to trust you to not use your magic in any offensive capacity, when we remove the ring." Princess Celestia informed Queen Chrysalis. "Breaking our trust will ensure the magic inhibitor ring is returned upon your horn. Captain Iron Hoof, you may proceed with the removal of the inhibiting ring, before resuming post outside the rotunda."

Iron Hoof was a unicorn stallion with a light grey coat and a silvery-white mane and his cutie mark had two silvery horseshoes threading through the other's inner edge of the horse shoe, with the two pointing at a 45° angle to the ground. What was most astonishing were his eyes, as they were a brilliant turquoise.

"Yes Princess Celestia," he replied, snapping off a quick salute, before using his magic on the ring, and inputting a special magical sequence to disengage the locking mechanism on the ring so that it could be removed from Chrysalis' horn. It didn't take too long before the inhibiting ring was once more in the captain's possession, who placed it in a small bag around his neck.

He briefly watched Chrysalis to see if she was going to make any immediate trouble, and when satisfied that she wasn't going to misbehave, he exited the rotunda and closed the doors behind him.

"Okay. Why should we grant you asylum?" Princess Celestia inquired, looking directly at the Changeling queen.

"Because you would want it granted to you, if our situations were reversed," Chrysalis immediately replied.

"Soothly dost thou utter forth thy speech. What contributions might Equestria receive, assuming asylum is granted thee and thy subjects?" Luna then inquired.

"Changelings make for great infiltration agents, though our abilities can be used in entertaining ponies. Or if you need physical labor, and the 'lings to manage the worker 'lings. Only the sapient 'lings have enough autonomy to not be affected by my Hive mind, to specialize in skill and ability. But I don't know what talents or skills the sapient 'lings have, as I tend not to micromanage the minutia of my 'lings. I'm sure I could get a sentient 'ling to survey all the sapient 'lings with what skills, talents or knowledge each sapient 'ling is strong in. It might take awhile to do, if you really want to know."

"That would be really helpful, your Eminence. The tri-archy of Equestria would greatly appreciate if you could get such information to us," Princess Twilight responded.

"And would you and your subjects agree to abide by the laws of the Kingdom of Equestria, should asylum be granted you?" Princess Cadance inquired. "And if a 'ling broke a law would they be punished by you, or tried and judged by a Court of Law in Equestria?"

"If asylum is granted us, then yes we would agree to observe the laws of Equestria. As for any of my subjects breaking a law, then while I'd prefer to judge them myself, it would probably be best if an Equestrian Court of Law judge them. If I were to do so, ponies would argue that I would lightly punish the offender, or show favoritism to my 'lings. I only ask that the judge judge justly, and not let any personal animosity in regards to my subjects for our failed attempt at overthrowing the then diarchy of Equestria," Chrysalis expounded.

"Well, you will be free to appeal to a higher court circuit, should you feel that the ruling was not impartial," Princess Celestia reassured. "Now, what about feeding your subjects? I am aware that you and your subjects feed on love. Can they feed only on love, or can they feed on other emotions? And are there any negative side effects to being fed on, both short term and long term? And why the fangs if you feed on emotions?"

"While we are capable of feeding on other emotions, love is the most delicious and filling of the emotions. The other emotions may have negative consequences depending on the emotions. Especially emotions like anger, hatred and wrath. 'lings that go out of their way to feed on those emotions usually become violent and are either exiled out of the Hive, or are forced to be productive attached to some method of restraint. Usually chains and hobbles. As for short term feeding, a pony might notice feeling more tired or hungry than they might otherwise be, but otherwise there isn't anything too detrimental to their well-being. Most ponies won't even know they're being fed on by a 'ling. Long terms include extreme lethargy and procrastination, a loss of drive and passion, and an emotional 'deadness.' Depression and suicide are also frequently effects to long term feeding. While ponies are capable of recovering from the effects of long term feeding, it is a long, arduous and costly process. I say costly, because usually it requires psychological treatment. However, Changelings don't like to feed too long on one pony, because of these long term effects are detectable, and can indicate that a Changeling is in the area. It's counterproductive and not in a Changeling's best interest towards blending in with the ponies. The 'lings that do commit long term feedings are usually treated like the ones that feed on wrath, anger, and hatred," Chrysalis explained.

"Please excuse us, while the other princesses and I confer and discuss whether or not your request for asylum will be granted," Princess Celestia informed Queen Chrysalis, before moving off to the far side of the rotunda with the other princesses to debate whether or not Queen Chrysalis' request for asylum should be granted.

* * * {Asylum} * * *

"I'd like to hear your thoughts on whether or not Queen Chrysalis' request for asylum should be granted or not." Princess Celestia announced, before letting the other princesses speak.

"I think we should. I mean she does have a point about how we would want an asylum request granted if our situations were reversed. Plus, they could be a valuable asset to Equestria. Also, doing so will ensure that Queen Chrysalis' hive will be well fed, while also demonstrating us to be the 'bigger pony,' and eliminating any antagonistic drive or negative consequences which might arise by not granting their request for asylum," Princess Twilight reasoned.

"Twilight's rhetoric is well reasoned. We, however, art against it, as doing so might enable Queen Chrysalis to enact harmful schemes against Equestria and the Crowns." Princess Luna cautioned.

"No. Just no," Princess Cadence said.

"Is that a no as Princess Cadence, or is this a no from the Cadence whose wedding was delayed as a result of the Changeling invasion?" Princess Celestia asked, raising an eyebrow at her niece's negative response.

" … It's a no as Cadence the pony. Both Twilight and Luna bring up valid arguments in favor for granting and abstaining from granting Queen Chrysalis' request for asylum. However, barring any personal animosity that I may hold towards Queen Chrysalis or what she and her subjects tried to do, and the resulting consequences, I'm going to side with Twilight on this one," Cadence answered, though the thinness of her lips, and the furrowing of her brow indicated that she wasn't all that pleased with her vote.

"Alright. I have heard your reasonings. While Luna's argument is concerning, possible intrigues by the Changeling queen isn't enough of a basis to refuse her and her subjects request for asylum. Twilight's had stronger logic in favor of granting Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings their asylum request," Princess Celestia announced.

* * * {Asylum} * * *

"We, the Crowns Royal, have discussed amongst ourselves and have opined to grant your petition for Asylum. You and Princess Twilight will collaborate in drafting an official treaty, with all its appropriate stipulations and grants." Princess Celestia announced. "You and your Changelings will be removed to Ponyville until such a time that the ensuing treaty is ready to be ratified."

Princess Twilight opened the door, and rotated her hoof in a vertical circular motion, after she had caught the attention of Captain Iron Hoof. Once he stood before her, she commenced with issuing his instructions. "The Changelings are to be released from their prison, and a guard detachment are to relocate them to Ponyville. A detachment of about 500 guards are to relocate to Ponyville and commence with building barracks and fortifying the Frienship Castle. Mayor Mare is to be informed, and make an announcement to the citizens of Ponyville about the arrival of the Changeling Hive amongst them. A detachment of guards will act as riot control until the nervousness of the ponies die down, or until I can properly address the concerns of her citizens at a later date."

"As you command, your Highness," Iron Hoof replied, before saluting smartly. He trotted off, barking orders as a third of the Guards patrolling the Rotunda broke off their patrol and followed after him.

Twilight returned to the rotunda in time to see Princess Celestia shake hooves with Queen Chrysalis.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Equestria, Queen Chrysalis," Princess Celestia said.

Twilight grinned watching the awkward look and the hesitancy with which she shook her hoof with Princess Celestia's. She didn't know what the future might hold, but getting to live in moments like these weren't so bad either.


End file.
